Many popular pursuits today involve decks upon which a rider stands, lays, or sits. One popular sport is skate boarding. The decks of skate boards are preferred to be lightweight, but must be sturdy due to the nature of the sport. Skate board decks have been made out of wood, plastic, and recently carbon fiber. Skate boards have evolved and improved, but skateboarders are constantly desiring lighter, stronger decks. Other sports similarly provide a great demand for a lighter, stronger deck.